


Brokeback Mountain drabbles and haikus

by sophinisba



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Community: haikuathon, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble Collection, Haiku, Master/Slave, Multi, Poetry, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two remix drabbles and a few haiku sets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brothers (The Happy Beginning Remix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of [Sepia III](http://theswearingkind.livejournal.com/5603.html) (f-locked) by theswearingkind for remixthedrabble round 1.5.

Not the first time they've told that lie about being brothers, but Ennis never can get used to it, never can make himself believe anyone else would believe it. Lying's better than the alternative, but it puts a bad taste in his mouth, so he keeps quiet and lets Jack do the talking, which Jack _seems_ to be happy enough to do, but then he could well be lying about that too.

Still and all, by the end of the day they've got themselves a fall-apart clapboard house and six acres. It's not happy ever after, but it's a start.


	2. Contentment (The Unenchanted Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient Greek slave AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of [Enchantment](http://community.livejournal.com/trans_literate/25787.html) by trascendenza, for remixthedrabble round 3.

His master's company is the very best, even when he is troubled, as now, and whispers strange and bitter words (only one of them, slave, is familiar), and Jacob, small and powerless and unable to answer in his master's language, can only try to quiet him with kisses.

He knows it's not love, knows he's not free, but he's grateful for the bread and wine, the warmth of the sun and of his master's gentle touch. After the weeks of starvation and beatings, this life is more than he'd dared to hope for. It's nearly enough to make him content.


	3. Passed On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's mother's advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For haikuathon

don't follow your dreams,  
her own mother told her once.  
dreams won't keep you warm.

so she followed him  
to a place with too much sky  
and no dreams at all.

tried to raise a son  
with love or something like it,  
watched him walk away.

follow your heart, Jack.  
if your dreams let you down you  
can always come home.


	4. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma Jr./OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For haikuathon

she's older than me;  
her breath smells like cigarettes,  
sweet but not allowed.

her hair is dyed blonde  
she wears loud clothes, cheap perfume,  
and too much make-up

she works at the store  
and flirts with the customers.  
mom says she's a slut.

she flirts with the boss,  
his wife, and his stepdaughter.  
ignore her, mom says.

she has her own place,  
small, just outside town, like dad's  
she has her own car.

her kisses are hard.  
two steps inside the door and  
she's touching me, _there_.

three more steps to fall  
on a springy single bed,  
and she follows me

with her thick fingers  
and their blunt red press-on nails  
that press on, press in.

my clothes still half-on,  
I'm naked and unashamed,  
panting in her hands,

pulsing against them  
like the slut my mom called her,  
like the slut I am.

later she moves slow,  
doesn't want me to leave but  
doesn't make me stay.

I'm not the same now:  
I can scrub off the lipstick  
but the mark's still there.


	5. Drawn Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive feels longer each year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For haikuathon

The drive feels longer  
each year; highways stretch across  
state and county lines.

Memories laid down  
across wide empty spaces  
like hides for tanning.

Not enough moisture  
to keep us young and alive  
under this cold sun.


End file.
